Marvel Storybook (Movie)
Synopsis Marvel Storybook is a movie version of crossover game and sequel one. WARNING This contains following of Rating PG-13. Transcript In opening while Tony Stark/Iron Man is narrating. Iron Man: In the year, 2059. The Avengers where it lived in this base, "Avengers Fortress". The logic. It hinders our abilities, We're protecting the world for once and for all and like that deserve to defends. for adventures with your superpowers, it makes them alive. it is going to find this heroes. once. The abandoned storybook city... Thanos... must never stop.... our heroes... DATE: 6/22/2059 Iron Man is flying around the cities. Iron Man: Alright Jarvis. We have a no deal with anything. JARVIS: Sir. I do have a plan for this any this all around the universe. Iron Man: Great. Iron Man stopped flying and lands on road west. Iron Man: Wait.. Jarvis. JARVIS: Yes sir? Iron Man: I saw something the portal.. The portal universe appears. Iron Man: What The Hell is that? JARVIS: The portal is called, The Dimension. ???: Well.. It is time to die for you Iron Man. Iron Man: What the-? Ultron! Ultron: You know you better know to do.. Iron Man: Oh yeah? FIGHT ME! Iron Man and Ultron starts shooting and fighting. Ultron: You think know to SHOOT ME DOWN!?!?! Iron Man: YES i exactly to kill you! Ultron: Bring it on you bastard... Iron Man: *shoots with laser palm* Ultron: NARGH! IMPOSSIBLE!!! Ultron: *uses laser palm and shoots* Iron Man: *Dodges* Whoa! I think it's time you to defeated. Iron Man uses ultimate weapons. Ultron: Oh shit.. Iron Man shooting Ultron with ultimate weapons. Ultron: *cough cough* Impossible.. I will get you next time.. Ultron flys away and escaped. Iron Man: *looks back at the The Dimension Portal* Alright. Jarvis, Time to go. JARVIS: Okay Sir. Iron Man enters The Dimension. Iron Man (In The Dimension): Man. This tunnel goes craziest around the portal. Ultron's Armies comes. Ultron Minion #42: Iron Man Extinction. Iron Man: Oh great your god to be kidding me. Iron Man shooting few 50 Ultron's Armies down. Iron Man: Man that's alot of them! JARVIS: Sir? The another universe has opened! Iron Man: WHAT!?!?! Iron Man enters a 2077 of Earth. The Dimension closed and Ultron's Armies is stuck in The Dimension. Iron Man: Whoa. What is this place? JARVIS: It is a Resistance Base in 2077 Earth. Iron Man: Okay then. So where do i enter? Something hears a beeping noise. Iron Man: Uhh.. Jarvis? JARVIS: Yes sir? Iron Man: I heared something.. A strange gets closer behind of Iron Man. Iron Man: *Looks at the Drone of behind*. WHOA!!!! The Drone starts alarm while spotted attack with barrel gun starts. Iron Man: *Dodges* SHIT! *shoots The Drone's eye with laser palm* The Drone losing control with shotted eye by Iron Man. Iron Man: Jeez, where did that thing come from? JARVIS: It is nowhere something. 5 of the Drones looking at Iron Man. Iron Man: *Looks at 5 of Drones* Oh great. your kidding. Drone 5#: *shoots at Iron Man* Iron Man uses reverse power and pushes laser at Drone 5#. Drone 5#: *Explosion and destroyed self by a laser* Iron Man: Well that will work. Iron Man uses ultimate weapons. The Drones flys away like terrifying of ultimate weapon. Iron Man disable ultimate weapons. Iron Man: Now they are gone. JARVIS: Okay sir. Iron Man enters the Resistance Base. The Drones inside the Resistance Base and spotted at Iron Man. Iron Man: Really? three of them? The Drones flys away and escapes the Resistance Base like terriflying again. The survivors and soldiers looking at Iron Man. Survivor 95# (Off-Screen): Who is that? Iron Man: Don't worry survivors. I won't hurt you. I have to protect you and save us. We know what do we going to do that it is before we can together as we- Something shoots behind at Iron Man. Iron Man: Alright who shoot me? ??? (Off-Screen): HEY! A Tech man 49 named, Jack Harper that shooting at Iron Man. Iron Man: WHAT?! Come on! Iron Man and Jack Harper starts fighting and shooting together. Iron Man: Come on you don't have a big deal! Jack Harper: Oh yeah?! You idiot metal robot murderer! Iron Man: You don't need to call me like that. Iron Man uses Ultimate Weapon. Iron Man: So i will you to not protecting someones or ever know- Jack Harper uses a LARGEST ultimate weapon. Iron Man: Aw shit.. Jack Harper started shooting with ultimate weapon. Iron Man: *Dodges few dodging* OH GREAT COME ON! Jack Harper and Iron Man stopped Fighting and shooting. Iron Man: Wait a minute! Your name is Jack Harper? Your a real hero? Jack Harper: What? Iron Man unmask himself. Iron Man: Exactly you are a hero. Jack Harper: *Sighs* Look, i understood about something. I understood. Where did you come from. Iron Man: It was the portal called, The Dimension. Jack Harper: Oh god... Iron Man: It was another universe. Something loudest beeping. The Super Drone comes. The survivors runs away. Iron Man: Oh dear god.. Jack Harper: Oh freaking god.. Super Drone uses the super weapon. Iron Man and Jack Harper uses Ultimate weapon. Jack Harper: FIRE! The Soldiers starts shooting. The Super Drone starts shooting. Iron Man: *shooting at Super Drone* Iron Man: LET'S KILL THE SUPER DRONE THING! Iron Man uses rocket to destroyed Super Drone. Everyone stopped shooting. Jack Harper: What the hell..? Iron Man disable ultimate weapon. Iron Man: One thing down. (Meanwhile in the strange world called, Green Hill from a portal) Iron Man: Man what is this place? Jack Harper: What in the hell is this? JARVIS: It is a called Green Hill Zone. Egg-Pawn 43#: We need survivors to put them the jail. Egg-Pawn 56#: Roger roger. Iron Man: Excuse me. 2 of Egg-Pawns looks at Iron Man. Egg-Pawn 54: Attack them. Badniks starts attack. Jack Harper and Iron Man shooting few of so many Badniks. Iron Man: Oh come on why THERE so MANY of them?! Jack Harper: THERE IS TOO MANY OF THEM!!! Something strange knocking few downs the Badniks. Iron Man: What the hell was that? ???: Yoohoo! The Blue hedgehog named, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog! Iron Man: Whoa.. Jack Harper: Who the hell are you? Sonic: It's Sonic silly. Sonic starts running. Sonic: Come on and follow me! Iron Man: Why he is so fast. Iron Man starts flying to following Sonic. Iron Man: Jack. Are you supposed to fly? Jack Harper uses Bubbleship. Jack Harper: Yes i have it. Iron Man: Uhh okay. (Meanwhile in a Abandoned Secret Base from a portal) Sonic: Here we are! Back in Business! Sonic sees Ebony Saw. Ebony Saw: Well well well. Iron Man, Jack Harper and... Sonic: Also Sonic. Ebony Saw: So you know about the truth. Reminds. Ebony Saw uses power. Sonic: Uh oh.Category:Marvel Storybook Movies